1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adapter having connecting arms, and more particular to an adapter that can be assembled with a plug and other adapters of different specifications or types, thereby diversifying the purposes thereof to provide more functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
When a conventional power supply line is to be electrically connected to an electronic apparatus, a power supply plug combined with one end of the power supply line is inserted into a corresponding socket on the electronic device. With the power supply plug being electrically connected with the socket, the power supply line can be electrically connected with the electronic device.
If the specification and type of the power supply plug are different from those of the socket, the power supply plug should be assembled with an adapter first. Then, the adapter is inserted into the socket to achieve the electrical connection between the power supply plug and the socket.
However, the conventional adapter can be only assembled with a corresponding power supply plug, so that the adapter cannot be assembled with other adapters of different specifications and types. As a result, the purpose of the conventional adapter is so limited that it cannot have more functionality.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.